


ada pelangi di matamu

by enamoreds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, [mnyublimm], puyeng nulisnya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoreds/pseuds/enamoreds
Summary: entah sejak kapan pandangannya kepada pria mungil itu terasa berbeda.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	ada pelangi di matamu

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this song: https://open.spotify.com/track/4IgaskcsffuOR4EH2aiYP9?si=hRvoE_eRQOS9wJbEYOkJTQ

enam bulan yang lalu, ketika pria di depannya ini masuk ke dalam hidupnya, ia hampir tak acuh. kehadirannya bagaikan angin lalu bagi jeno; tidak ada atensi yang ia bagi untuk pria mungil yang biasa duduk di balkon apartemen setiap sore itu.

bagi jeno, ia hanya tetangga biasa. terkadang jeno menyapa dirinya jika berpapasan di lorong, atau bersebelahan menunggu elevator. pria mungil itu juga tak jarang mengirim senyuman kecil jika ia melihat jeno dari balkonnya.

semua itu berubah 4 bulan yang lalu, ketika jeno mendengar isak tangisan tetangganya dari luar balkon. jeno berusaha menenangkan, masuk ke unit milik pria itu setelah ia mengisyaratkan pintunya tidak dikunci, lalu duduk disampingnya, menepuk pundak tetangganya.

semenjak sore itu, jeno belajar banyak hal tentang tetangganya. namanya huang renjun, lahir tepat sebulan sebelum dirinya, bekerja sebagai penyiar di suatu stasiun radio yang cukup terkenal di kotanya (sejak itu jeno selalu memutar stasiun radio tersebut di mobil), punya 207 tulang, punya tanda lahir di punggung tangan, dan segala hal-hal kecil yang ia ceritakan kepada jeno.

lama-kelamaan pertemanan jeno dan renjun tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang... lebih, setidaknya bagi jeno.

entah sejak kapan pandangannya kepada pria mungil itu terasa berbeda. entah karena apa itu terjadi. mungkin karena senyumannya yang semanis sakarin? atau karena mata indahnya yang bersinar di bawah lampu jalanan? atau karena anak panah eros terjatuh, menusuk hati jeno yang lemah? entah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

tapi sekarang jeno disini, memandang kedepan sembari melawan hembusan angin malam dengan renjun di pundaknya. sungguh, tidak mudah bagi jeno menahan diri dari keinginan untuk memeluk pria disampingnya ini. tahan jeno, tahan.

renjun mendongak. netranya bertemu dengan sepasang milik jeno, yang tidak ia sadari telah menatapnya sejak tadi.

“kenapa diam dari tadi?” tanya renjun, senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

menyadari eksistensi jarak yang hampir nihil diantara mereka, jeno terdiam, menelan ludah. matanya tak berkedip mengagumi pemandangan di depannya.

inikah perasaan cinta? seperti ini rasanya? kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku? ribuan pertanyaan menyerbu pikiran jeno. apakah hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini?

_suatu saat, akankah semua ini berubah?_

di satu sisi, jeno ingin tetap bersama renjun sebagai teman yang baik, sebagai seorang teman yang selalu ada bagi renjun. ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanannya dengan renjun.

di sisi yang lain, ada bagian dari jeno yang menginginkan renjun lebih dari sekadar teman. ia ingin memiliki renjun. sedikit egois, bukan? tapi nyali jeno tidak sebesar itu, ia masih takut akan perasaan yang ia miliki sekarang.

ingin rasanya jeno menaklukkan rasa takut itu. tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin lain waktu. mungkin suatu hari nanti, jeno akan datang kepadanya dengan percaya diri, menggenggam sekuntum bunga mawar di satu tangan dan tangan renjun di tangan lain, tersenyum lebar sembari mengatakan, “aku sayang kamu.”

_tapi tidak sekarang._

“jen?” renjun bangkit dari pundak jeno, kecemasan terpancar dari raut mukanya. “kamu kenapa? kok dari tadi diam saja?”

jeno tersadar dari lamunannya. ia genggam tangan temannya, seakan berbicara bahwa dirinya tidak apa apa. renjun menghembuskan napas lega. jeno tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan renjun,

“aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. tidak penting, kok.”

_ya, mungkin lain waktu._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post here i hope it’s not bad... i welcome criticisms! :D find me on curiouscat.me/jehyons or @amorenjuns on twitter hehe mwah have a nice day


End file.
